


The One Thing Money Can't Buy

by divine_chemistry, Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Supportive Edwin Jarvis, To Be Edited, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chemistry/pseuds/divine_chemistry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Jarvis had begun to see it as Tony neared his teenage years.The slight slouch in his shoulders, the constant downcast of his eyes. The feeling of sorrow was almost palpable from where Jarvis was standing. Being home-schooled up till this age, Edwin supposed Tony was bound to grow lonely once he realized his lack of friends.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The One Thing Money Can't Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonetryingtolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/gifts).



> Gifted to the onetryingtolive. I love you and I hope you like it
> 
> I know it's been a while, but I realized I hadn't written a single IronHusbands fic in 2019, so I needed to change that!! Also, get ready for some more Iron Husbands content in the future, because it's coming.
> 
> (Side Note: There's probably going to be a second part to this which tells this from a 3rd Person POV centered on Tony's perspective so stay on the lookout for that)
> 
> Happy (almost) New Year everyone!! :)

Jarvis begins to see it as Tony nears his teenage years.

The slight slouch in his shoulders, the constant downcast of his eyes. The feeling of sorrow was almost palpable from where Jarvis was standing. Being home-schooled up till this age, Edwin supposes Tony was bound to grow lonely once he realized his lack of friends.

Tony starts to venture more often into the makeshift workshop he's created within his bedroom. The frequency at which his meals are served via sliding them beneath the door had begun to increase as well, and Jarvis continues to grow steadily concerned.

  
On Tony's thirteenth birthday, Jarvis has to walk to Tony's room with a full cake in hand, only managing to knock the door by balancing it on his other arm. He steps back promptly as the young Mr. Stark opens the door for him.

The youth's skin is smeared with grease and an array of scratches, and Jarvis is quick to place the plated dessert on the ground before taking off and returning with a wet cloth he uses to wipe off as much as he can, while a now thirteen-year old Tony Stark wriggles to escape the doting throughout.

  
Faint patches of black residue still linger on Tony's cheeks, illuminated by the combined glow from the thirteen candles Jarvis had placed in the cake. And yet, it's the _exhaustion_ in the boy's features that truly draws Jarvis's attention, before a sense of isolation reaches him from his spot across Tony on the workshop floor.

It grows in severity as Tony blows out his candles and the room sits dark for only a moment. But it's in this moment that Jarvis realizes the severity of this seclusion.

He realizes that Tony had had the lights off in the room even before he'd arrived.

How long had Tony been locked up in the darkness?

(How long had Tony felt this alone?)

the boy unwraps a present Jarvis hands him in the darkness and smiles, but the man senses the insincerity and watches as Tony simply moves the contents to his bed before coming back to sit with his butler.

  
Jarvis's voice is quiet as he breaks the silence to tell Tony that he can talk to him, and when Tony feigns ignorance and asks what about, the butler merely responds by walking over and gently embracing him.

Edwin tightens his hold just slightly as the boy begins to cry in his arms.

=•=•=•=

The feeling of constant seclusion lingers as Tony begins college, and it seems to have given way to anxiety regarding Tony's fear of social rejection.

And while Jarvis no longer sees Tony as often as he once had, he still notices.

It apparently leads to Tony's free time being spent alone either in the library or in his dorm room, and it makes Tony incredibly patronizing towards most of his peers.

As such, it's no surprise that the topic of "friends" never comes up during Jarvis's conversations with him, but the butler supposes that someone bold enough will come along eventually to take on such a challenge as Mr. Anthony Stark.

  
And eventually, someone does.

Tony comes home after his first semester at MIT, and as he wipes his boots off on the mat outside the door, Jarvis recognizes an air of joy unlike anything he's ever felt surrounding Tony.

At dinner that night, Tony breaks the news that he's made a friend.

"I call him 'Rhodey'."

Jarvis smiles at that. "You 'call' him?"

"Well, his real name is James."

"Then where does the 'Rhodey' come from?"

The next hour or two are spent explaining the matter, before Tony spirals into listing all the things Rhodey had introduced him to over the semester, from watching films at a drive-through theater to the quiet car on an Amtrak.

Jarvis sits through it. Silent but ecstatic.

He wonders if he'll be able to meet this "Rhodey" in person.

=•=•=•=

In due time, he does. And he's absolutely wonderful.

James comes with Tony during his second year at MIT, once again at the end of the first semester.

He's about Tony's height, perhaps a little taller, and he's very respectful as he asks where he should keep his shoes and later offers to help Jarvis in the kitchen.

Howard and Maria are on a business trip that week––just as they always are this time of year. Apparently, work doesn't rest for the holidays––and are unable to join Jarvis in his delight at meeting James.

What takes the butler by surprise, however, is just how different this boy is from his Tony.

The contrast of James' polite and disciplined character against Tony's unkempt nearly-mad-scientist-like persona is _astounding_ , and yet the two are so in sync that Jarvis could have sworn that they'd been friends since Anthony's childhood.

  
At dinner that night, the two boys take the time to regale Jarvis with tales of their antics back on campus, from the time Tony set an entire on-campus workshop on fire, to...the second time Tony set an on-campus workshop on fire. The same one, in fact. Jarvis glares at Tony after the second account––not with rage, per say, but irritation akin to the kind a parent feels when a child has made a mess of a friend's house,––and Tony shrinks just slightly into his chair in response.

Dinner goes on for another half an hour, and Jarvis offers that James stay over for the night––the mansion had _more_ than enough rooms, after all,––and he notes Tony's eyes brightening as Rhodes gladly accepts the invitation.

  
Upon going to bed that night, Jarvis hears the sound of poorly-stifled laughter and chatter coming from Tony's room and smiles.

=•=•=•=

James comes over after their second semester as well, and Tony is finally able to introduce him to his parents.

Maria is clearly pleased as she welcomes James into her home, while Howard requires some prompting from his wife––a subtle glare and a quick nod in the direction of their guest––before engaging with Tony's new companion.

They make small talk with James, mostly about the classes he had taken and the flight they'd taken to arrive in Malibu, and Jarvis wonders if Tony's parents truly understand the significance of Rhodes' presence in their house.

Tony Stark loves this boy. He loves him more than his machines and more than his privacy, and perhaps even more than almost anyone else in the room.

He knows that they haven't noticed, and he's even doubtful that Tony has come to see it yet, but Edwin is certain they will eventually.

As James takes his leave from Maria and Howard, Jarvis watches as he walks to Tony's spot on the living room couch and takes a seat in the space left––intentionally––at his side.

Jarvis has to hold back a chuckle. It was only a matter of time before they'd realize. he's sure of it

=•=•=•=

Jarvis is almost appalled at how long it takes Tony to realize his feelings for one James "Rhodey" Rhodes, as it's at the ripe age of 41 when he bursts out of his workshop covered once again in all-too-familiar black stains and charred clothes and runs to Jarvis––a small portion of his hair still _on fire_ ––with the sudden revelation.

"I'm in love with Rhodey," Tony cries. "Jarvis, I'm _in love_ with _Rhodey!"_

Jarvis ignores him momentarily to put out the fire spreading atop Tony's head. "It took you long enough," he then mutters, and the look of utter disbelief now plastered on Tony's face is utterly ridiculous as he stands speechless before his butler. He's unable to say anything coherent even once Jarvis has called for Happy to retrieve Rhodey _immediately_ and deliver him to the Stark mansion as soon as possible.

"Did he finally do it?" Hogan asks, and Edwin finally lets out the chuckle he has been holding in for so long.


End file.
